Conventionally, there are many packaging containers made from paper that store individually-packaged bar-shaped or plate-shaped chocolate snacks, cigarette tobaccos, etc. so that they can be taken out from a removal portion of the packaging containers. Among such packaging containers, ones that store the cigarette tobacco include packaging containers that are made from paper and cover the removal portion with an opening and closing lid.
As the above-described packaging container with the opening and closing lid, which is used for cigarette products, many packaging containers of a type, wherein an upper portion of the packaging container is formed as the opening and closing lid and the opening and closing lid is directly opened and closed by hand, are distributed on the market (see Patent Literature 1). Further, besides the above-described packaging container, there are packaging containers that are formed by an outer case having a rectangular cylindrical shape with open top and bottom ends or a bottomed rectangular parallelepiped outer case, in which an upper portion thereof is open as an insertion and removal opening, and by an inner case housed in the outer case having an opening and closing lid. Then, a number of packaging containers have been proposed in which the opening and closing lid opens and closes as the inner case is raised and lowered.
In a type of the packaging container in which the opening and closing lid opens and closes as the inner case is raised and lowered, a lid-raising member is provided that is connected to the opening and closing lid, and also the outer case is provided with a locking member that is folded back inward from the insertion and removal opening. Then, as the inner case moves upward, the lid-raising member also moves upward while being in sliding contact with an inner surface of the outer case and engages with the locking member of the outer case. Further, as a result of the inner case moving upward in a state in which the engagement between both of the members is maintained, the opening and closing lid is pulled by the lid-raising member and opens by setting a hinge portion as a center. Further, with respect to closing of the opening and closing lid, a structure is provided in which, when the opening and closing lid is lowered so as to enter inside the outer case, an upper portion of the lid-raising member (on a side of the opening and closing lid) or a rear plate portion of the opening and closing lid is pushed and raised up while being in contact against an opening edge of the insertion and removal opening of the outer case, thereby the opening and closing lid closes (Patent Literatures 2, 3, and 4, for example).